My Journey, Part I
by Soul of Demacia
Summary: The first part of a Pokemon fanfiction I started to write out of boredom and lack of motivation. Edited it and improved it; I welcome feedback. Enjoy.


My Journey, Chapter 1

The chirping of the birds woke me.

My eyes opened - the faded white of the dull roof filled my sleepy eyes. I blinked once or twice, and gave a yawn. The mornings were always so exhausting.. I leaned up just a little, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Mom.. Today's the day.." I spoke, softly, to myself. No one answered.

She must be out, I tried to convince myself. I often do that, to try to tell myself she's there. Only, I knew already, she wasn't.

Hi, by the way. I'm . Anyone who didn't know me would think of me as a young boy with much potential - by young, I mean nine. Turning ten. Today. The special day a child reaches his double-digits was now upon me, too, as it had to many of the other kids in my town - the town of Pallet.

The birds chirped again - most likely the Dodrio that stayed around here. It squawked like that almost every morning.

I turned my head to my clock - just a cheap, plastic one that rested on a table beside my small bed - it was still early. Not enough for some more rest.

I yawned again, as I leaned over, pulling back the covers of my warm bed, and sweeping a leg out onto the soft carpet floor.

"Today's the day," I said again, to myself, as I stood up, and befall to change into some clothes that rested over the edge of my bed. Nothing special, just a casual shirt and short jeans. And white socks.

As I pulled them on, my head turned up, to glance out the window. The sky was blue, with light cloud skimming its surface, like someone had spilled a vapourous paint over the vast expanse of space.

The sky fit the mood, as inside, I was excited - today was the day I would finally own a Pokemon.

Though, with Pokemon, came responsibilities. I knew all too well - no one else had a clue, and they were all surprised when they actually had to take care of themselves from then on. Me? I've already been doing that for three years, as today also marked the anniversary - the anniversary of becoming an orphan.

I've been brought up in what one could call an orphanage - a small house owned by an old lady called Ms. Beigner, who had taken myself and a few other kids in; though she didn't know us, she saw it only right, She lived in a different house, though - down the street a bit.

Now, I lived alone. All the other kids had marked off and celebrated their birthdays, and set out on their own Pokemon adventures. We promised we'd run into each other again, someday, and have a battle.

My birthday was last - the eleventh of December. Which, I confirmed on the Dragonair-emblazoned calendar hanging from the wall, was today.

As I pulled on some old but still decent shoes, I thought of the past, and what surprises today could hold. The promises this day held - it was like a kind of electricity in the air. It was nervous excitement coursing through my body, causing me to shiver. Today, finally, I would join them - and become a Trainer myself.

I picked up my average-condition backpack, which I had packed already last night, and I shuffled from the room, still tired from the morning. It would pass, I hoped, as I closed my door for probably the last time. That was the symbol that we were away, when they were closed - that had been Ms. Beigner's one rule: no closed doors. She said that too many doors had been closed on us in the past, and that we deserved some left open. I realised now, I would miss her, even if she was a bit bossy and always smelled like old cabbage.. Those were her unique qualities.

I stepped to the door, my thin hand resting on the doorknob. As I turned it, I felt as though I were stepping into another world - one I knew not of, yet was all too familiar with. I've been studying Pokemon since I was young - well, younger - so I felt if anyone had a chance to become a great Pokemon master, it was me.

I stared at the door, as I began to pull it open. Finally, it was me. The time had come.

"Onward, child," I mimicked Ms. Beigner's words to one of the orphans that I had lived with, Stephen, "Your journey awaits!" And with a chuckle, my head rose, ready for my adventure to begin.

Today, finally, was the day.


End file.
